


Home, Sweet Home (I think?)

by Kikoiku



Series: Detroit Evolution - July Artfest 2020 [3]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But Is Pretty Bad At It, College AU, Connor Tries To Cook, DEArtfest, Day 3, Detroit Evolution, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/F, Fighting, Gavin & Tina Are Best Friends, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, Healthy Relationships, Human AU, JulyArtfest, M/M, Nines Doesn't Have A Different Name, They All Live Together In This One, also, secrets spilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoiku/pseuds/Kikoiku
Summary: The next time Hank is asked if he would want to live with six College Students, he's probably going to say no.Scratch that.He is definitely going to say no.
Relationships: Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution - July Artfest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Home, Sweet Home (I think?)

**Author's Note:**

> July Artfest Day 3: College AU

Gavin sat on the worn-out couch in Hank's living room, leaning against Nines' chest, legs contentedly tangled together. Nines stroked through his hair gently, while he read one of the books to him, that he had to read for one of his literature classes.

From where they were sitting, they could hear Connor and Hank rummaging around in the open kitchen behind them, preparing something to eat for all of them. Hank started laughing, when Connor messed something up, _again_ – Connor might have been many things. Being a good cook, however, wasn't one of them – before showing him how to do it properly.

The late afternoon sun was shining through the glass doors of the balcony, warm and golden, like it usually did in the late days of summer. The weather would turn colder soon, icy winds bringing rain and snow with them, making the leaves fall from their trees – just the way Gavin liked it.

He sighed while turning the page. The atmosphere was peaceful, for once, in their normally so busy household.

Until Tina threw the door open with a force, that made it bang against the wall next to the cupboard Hank stored his best china in. The plates clattered against each other loudly, making Hank cringe in agony.

“You!” she growled, throwing a fierce look in Gavin's direction.

She walked up to him with stomping feet, her hands in fists to her sides, Valerie in tow, who tried to talk her into calming down. However, Tina simply decided to ignore her girlfriend. She wanted to be angry this time.

“You filthy, ungrateful, shifty bastard!” she screamed, coming to a halt in front of him. He didn't bother to look up, finishing the page as if he had all the time in the world. Nines had stopped stroking his hair by then, raising an eyebrow. Gavin put a crease into the right upper corner of the page, before shutting the book and resting it on his stomach, folding his hands over it.

Looking up at Tina like an innocent country girl, he flashed her an angelic smile. His voice was sugar-sweet as he spoke, “Welcome home, dearest best friend, whom I love to pieces. May I ask how you are on this awfully beautiful day?”

He felt Nines scoff slightly in amusement. Gavin didn't talk like that to his friends. In fact, Gavin never talked like that to anyone. Then again, who _would_ talk like that to anyone?

Tina was fuming with anger, cheeks red and eyes wide. Nines expected foam to break through her lips, dripping on the carpet, that was full of Sumo's saliva, anyway.

“How I am?” she exclaimed. “How _I_ am?!” She vigorously flicked his temple, making him hiss in pain. “You know exactly how I am, you sloppy thief!”

“Tina, can you at least watch your language?” Valerie tried again, touching her forearm. “You really need to calm down.”

Tina just shrugged her hand away. “No, for fuck's sake!” she looked at her girlfriend, deeply annoyed. “I want to be upset! He did that for the fifth time this month and I'm done keeping my mouth shut!”

Tina saw Ada appear in the door frame behind Valerie, obviously drawn to the living room by her shouting. It wasn't really that surprising – Ada was always in for trouble. No matter what kind, really, she wasn't picky. She had gotten detention more than once in high school for it. Didn't stop her from doing stupid shit, however.

She leaned against the door frame with her left shoulder, arms crossed in front of her chest, a small smirk lingering in the corners of her lips. She squinted slightly, not bothering to simply pull her glasses out of her hair. She looked a bit dishevelled, as if she had just woken up – knowing Ada, she probably was.

Ada had always been a mystery to Tina. She was a troublemaker from the get-go, Tina had never known her any other way. She was a lot like Gavin, in this aspect. She got caught less, though.

She also spent most of her nights reading non-stop or gaming with her friends from all over the world until the early morning hours – and still managed to ace all her classes, appear somewhat awake and functioning perfectly fine _and_ plot the next big thing against whoever fell into her disgrace this time.

Tina envied her for it.

“Would someone explain to me what this is about?” Hank walked around the kitchen counter, wiping his hands with a cloth, looking back and forth between Gavin and Tina.

She yanked her head into his direction so fast, Hank was worried she might give herself a serious whiplash.

“What this is about?” she echoed and Hank almost took a step back in surprise. He was used to Gavin and Tina bickering, they did that on the daily. He wasn't alien to more serious fights either. But unlike Gavin, Tina seldomly took it out on those who had absolutely nothing to do with it. “Maybe you should ask the lazy twink what's going on!”

Gavin looked mildly offended, the smile slipping from his lips. He put down his book on the coffee table next to him and brushed off Nines' hand, when he tried to keep him from getting up. “Excuse me, did you just call me a twink?” he asked, both eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Tina focused her attention back on him again, looking up at his face with a (supposedly) intimidating glare. “Yes, I did! And there's exactly _zero_ things that can make me take it back after betraying me like that!”

He scoffed, letting out a displeased sound. “May I remind you, that _you_ are the back-stabbing bitch here?”

Tina rolled her eyes, putting a hand to her forehead. She looked down briefly, inhaling deeply while biting her tongue. “Really?” she finally answered, letting her hands fall to her sides. “That again?” Gavin nodded once, causing her to groan. She put her hands between them like prayers do, rage still boiling under her skin. “We talked about this, Gavin – I. Am. Really. Sorry. How often do you want to hear it?”

The two kept exchanging profanities and accusations between each other, while Hank looked at Valerie. She had given up talking sense into Tina, leaning with her back against the wall instead. He asked her once again, “Please. Enlighten us.”

Valerie was always the voice of reason, the Mom-Friend of the group. Mostly, she was the one who got Tina and Gavin back to getting along with each other. Reminding them, that they still loved each other – and then cursing herself for it, when they once again built alliances against the other members of their little squad.

She had also been the one who got them out of being arrested more than once, so they could leave in their own car with a warning, rather than leaving in handcuffs with charges on their back.

Sighing, she walked over to him, hoisted herself on the counter and got comfortable there. “He ate her pudding,” she explained calmly, but exhausted.

“This is about pudding?!” shouted both Connor and Hank simultaneously, while Ada almost fell over with laughter.

Nines tried to look past Gavin from his place on the couch. With one eyebrow raised in question he asked Valerie, “Don't tell me this is about the German Candy again, then.”

“Yes, it is!”said Gavin and Tina, looking down at him briefly, before turning back to spilling acid at each other.

“You know that Elijah will gladly send you new ones!” Tina said, throwing her hands up in an exasperated gesture. She was slowly beginning to regret that she hadn't listened to Valerie before.

“This is not about if he can send new ones!” Gavin replied with sharp hiss. “This is about principles!”

“Oh, _you_ want to tell _me_ about principles now?” Tina leaned back a bit, putting her hands on her hips. At this point, she was ready to throw hands, no matter the consequences. “How about the principle of not ratting on friends for cheating on a test collectively?”

Gavin gasped. “You know damn well that was an accident!”

“Oh, but was it really?” she asked, a challenging tone accompanying her words.

“Wait, that was you?” Ada chimed in, laughter getting stuck somewhere in her throat. She approached the two squabblers slowly. “We had to repeat that damn exam because of _you_?”

Gavin ignored her, pointing an accusing finger at Tina instead. “So what? You let Valerie write half of your fucking term paper, because _you_ were too busy playing Dragon Age with Ada.”

“Pardon me?” Valerie let herself slide down from the counter in one swift movement. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at Tina with a shocked expression. “You told me learning for the rest of your exams was taking too much time for you to be done until the deadline.”

Tina looked at her from the corner of her eye for just a flickering moment, watching her stand next to Ada, both with equally unamused frowns on their faces.

Tina at least had the decency to blush, but chose not to say anything to that. She could deal with that later, when they were alone. For now she wanted nothing more than to get back at Gavin with something equally embarrassing.

Or, you know, maybe she could go further.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, getting so close to Gavin, they almost touched. “At least,” she said then, putting every slow-motion-effect into her shadows. “I didn't steal Nines' cat for three days straight, just to have an excuse to talk to him.”

The air in the room just froze, as if time had stopped. Ada's mouth was a gaping hole, while Connor to a sharp breath through his nose. Gavin made a sound that faintly resembling a chainsaw. “You- I-” Tina liked how his ears turned a dark shade of red, a small, satisfied grin appearing on her face as she completely forgot she still had to face her troubles with Valerie later.

“I entrusted you with that information in a weak moment and you decide to use it against me?” Gavin choked the words out, breathless, while he felt Nines getting up behind him, painfully slow and with calculated movements.

Tina cocked her head to the side, her facial expression turning into a smug grimace. “If it works in my favour, I will use every piece of dirt I've got on you.”

Nines leaned over Gavin's shoulder, before he could come up with an answer. Gavin felt his breath tingling on his cheek as he spoke: “You did what now?”

Gavin stuttered for a short moment, before all hell broke loose and suddenly everyone was talking over the other, getting louder and louder and louder. Hank was glad they didn't have any neighbours who could knock on their door and complain.

He put his hands over his face, shaking his head and sighing deeply. “Why again did I agree to this?” he asked after he felt Connor's comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I think,” he began slightly amused. “Your exact words were that you _wanted to help the friends of your sons, how bad can it be_ , when Captain Fowler asked about it at the Barbecue last month.”

Connor pressed Sumo's leash into his hand after turning off the stove. “Let them bicker alone, before you lose the rest of the sanity you still have left. I'll make sure they don't break anything important.”

He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything to that. Instead, he whistled after Sumo to follow him and left the house into the sweet realm of peace called The Forest Beyond His Backyard.

For a couple of hours, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya there!
> 
> Something longer for the DEArtfest this time, and HOLY shit did I have fun writing it!  
> (Sometimes we have to admit that High School Never Really Ends and so Gavin and Tina are bickering like Highschoolers and they all go down together that road.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, see ya!
> 
> (As always: Kudos & Comments are highly appreciated!)


End file.
